


When Remus Says “NO”

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 假如西里斯没有入狱，抚养哈利长大。





	When Remus Says “NO”

**Author's Note:**

> lof上的点梗，该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.哈利一岁半时

“不，西里斯，不行。我是不会帮着你去找一个不到两岁的孩子算账的，就算他把哈利的胳膊掐青了也不行……你在过度保护，这就是为什么邓不利多之前犹豫要不要把抚养权交给你……我知道他们对哈利不好，但现在你已经回来了，哈利在你身边，你可以……好吧，好吧，你可以去把弗农·德思礼的西装咬坏，我会在他上班的时候去和佩妮聊几句。记住，只限西装。”

 

2.哈利三岁时

“不，谢了，我学不来。所以你让哈利停止闹脾气的绝招就是一屁股坐在他对面哇哇大哭？真令人印象深刻。”

 

2.哈利五岁时

“不，不，不，不，不，就是不。从那狗身上下来，哈利，你已经长大到不该再骑任何不是为了供乘坐而饲养的生物了——住嘴，大脚板，我能看到你的狗脑子里在转着什么念头。听着，哈利，永远、永远别想着在月圆之夜骑一头狼人，不管他喝了多少狼毒药剂，就是不行。我也不会允许你在掌握足够的知识前学习阿尼玛吉——对，你父亲这么干过，但我现在已经太老了，经不起吓了……我当然老了，我面前这条狗在抚养我朋友的孩子，看看我的生活。”

 

3.哈利七岁时

“不，不行，我说真的。哈利今天展现了他的天赋，相当激动人心，值得好好庆祝，但绝对不是以从三楼往下跳的方式。他的魔力才刚觉醒，不可能控制得那么完美……别忘了你们生活在一个满是麻瓜的社区，邻居不会注意不到你在教唆一个七岁孩子跳楼，魔法部给我找的麻烦够多了，我可不想再跟麻瓜执法部门打交道……你敢。那我会确保你在示范的时候摔断腿，然后我可以教教他怎么包扎。那时候我订的蛋糕正好差不多到。对，我就是有这么狠心，需要我帮忙把你踹下去吗？”

 

4.哈利九岁时

“不，我才不会给你收拾这个烂摊子。西里斯·布莱克，你他妈怎么想的？你让一个甚至还没有入学的孩子骑着光轮2000全速飞行！他可能会摔断脖子！……半条街的麻瓜看到哈利骑着他的新扫帚在天上飞！哈，当时街上没什么人，那可真是好极了，和‘没人’不是一个意思吧？别跟我说什么没想到隐形衣会被风刮掉，你又不是不知道詹姆骑上扫帚以后是什么样，你真以为哈利能控制住不飞得太快？这是个必须出动偶发事件逆转小组的事件……噢，你现在开始担心失去监护权的事了？我甚至都不确定这是不是从一开始就是个错误！……你不能总是对他百依百顺，大脚板，不管是不是他的生日。他不是詹姆，詹姆已经死了，你不可能‘培养’出另一个来……他们很像，对，有时候连我也会弄混，但他们是不同的。别再纵容他做危险的事……我不会帮你的，我要带哈利到陋居去，他可以在那儿打上一整天魁地奇……莫莉，吉比安·普威特的妹妹，你认识他的。她和她的丈夫都非常热情友善，还有七个可爱的孩子，最小的两个和哈利年纪差不多，我相信我们会拥有一段美好的时光。在此期间，你，自己去找到那些麻瓜，在他们把这事儿弄得人尽皆知之前修改他们的记忆。”

 

5.哈利十一岁时

“不，西里斯，你得自己去告诉他。我知道这很难，对我也是同样的，我们都因为……因为彼得的背叛失去了朋友，哈利失去了他的父母。但你才是他的教父，詹姆将他托付给你了，既然你认为他有权知道真相，那就应该由你来告诉他……他会的，哈利是个好孩子，会明白这不是你的错。这么多年我一直试着告诉你这点。”

 

6.哈利十三岁时

“不，想都别想，也许我现在是有份稳定的工作了，但我仍然是个狼人，任何时候把一个孩子交给我都不是恰当的选择。哈利说的那些话不是真心的，他只是需要一点时间，摄魂怪靠近的时候他听到詹姆和莉莉……这很艰难，而你是……是他唯一能够迁怒的人。他不恨你，西里斯，他爱你，就像你爱他一样深。某种程度上哈利就是你的孩子，你不能只为了几句气话就从他身边逃开，把监护权丢给随便什么人……而且就像我说的，每个人在这个年纪都恨自己的父母。那话怎么说来着？因果报应。”

 

7.哈利十五岁时

“不，这是你的主意，你来完成它。我很忙，我得备课，得应付凤凰社的事，而且我得两天内把手头的活儿干完因为接下来又是个月圆之夜。我没时间起草一份写给‘我的学生’中的一个的情书。说真的，哈利怎么会相信你的恋爱建议？你追求女孩的经验就比他多一茶匙，而且还是以对方根本没意识到你的追求告终……我可不是在对你自夸的所谓个人魅力发表看法，只是希望哈利别在你的教导下到三十多岁还谈不上一场正经恋爱……闭嘴，别把朵拉牵扯进来，我们之间发生的任何事都跟你无关，如果我想知道什么我可以自己去问她……不过，我确实留存了一些詹姆写给莉莉的旧信件，你和哈利可以从中挑出一些还算成功的作为参考。毕竟他才是经验丰富的那个。”

 

8.哈利十七岁时

“不，恐怕你不会是我孩子的教父了。你在这个职位上已经取得了足够的成就，所以现在，我打算让哈利来把这个身份传承下去——当然，如果他愿意的话……我知道，我也很想他，但他是个成年人了，不是吗？他知道自己在做什么。邓不利多说过让我们相信他，我们只需要做好自己分内的工作，等待时机的到来……我明白的，大脚板，我也要有自己的孩子了，记得吗？”

 

9.哈利十九岁时

“不。这是哈利的选择，我不会去干涉，你也不该这么做……魁地奇让他开心，这没错，但要是开心对他来说不够呢？他带领我们打赢了一场战争，他保护了整个巫师界，也许他还打算继续这么做。他就是这种人，西里斯，你没法阻止他……对，他已经为此失去得太多了，我们也曾差点失去他，这就是为什么我们应该确保他明白，无论他成为了傲罗还是魁地奇球员还是别的什么，我们都永远在他身边。”

 

10.哈利二十一岁时

“不，永不，以及带着照片闪开。我绝对不会帮你给哈利的告别单身派对物色脱衣舞娘。策划这场婚礼已经让我精疲力尽了，我可不想在见到成果之前就被莫莉埋到果园里当肥料……别藏了，大脚板，我看到你的手在发抖，你简直比新郎还紧张……我们讨论过一百万次了，你是那个要作为新郎的父亲与他一同入场的人，哈利希望如此，詹姆也会非常高兴看到这一幕。你抚养他长大，这是你应得的……是的，他就要结婚了，接着家里会再添几双小脚丫，他会幸福的，当然。两天后就是他的婚礼，一切都好。”

 

（全文完）


End file.
